The Sleeper Wakes: A zootopia Fanfiction
by JLKahn
Summary: When Tim Jager volunteered to be the first person cryonically suspended he expected to be asleep for a year at most. Instead he awakens to a strangely familiar world, yet unlike anything he has ever seen before. A stranger in a strange land he must rely on his new animal friends to survive.
1. Chapter 1

The Sleeper Wakes A Zootopia Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

A long time from now, in a city not particularly far away, Duke Weaselton wiggled through the disgusting pipes of the cities lower bowels. He cursed and muttered to himself about how his bootleg DVD racket had fallen apart, all because of the damn internet.

"Stupid high speed internet, if I see any of your data cables down here I swear I'll chew through every one I find!" Filth of all kinds oozed from the ceiling of the narrow passage he was squirming thorough. A blob of it landed directly onto the light mounted to the weasel sized hardhat he was wearing. He hissed something incomprehensible and wiped the muck away, lighting the way in front of him once more.

he looked down at his literally filthy paws. "You know, I used to always say I never minded getting my hands all kinds of dirty in order to make a buck, but this is ridiculous." The crooked life had been difficult lately. He used to be able to rely on his small size and speed to evade law enforcement, but ever since that Officer Hopps joined the police force he lost his advantage. As if having a fast bunny on the police force wasn't bad enough ever since she joined, she had inspired a whole slew of smaller mammals to join the police force as well.

"I popped the weasel!" he heard her obnoxious voice every time another small fast mammal chased him away from what in the past was an easy score. Zootopia might have become an even better place for law abiding mammals, but for con-artists like himself it had become just slightly harder. It's why he now found himself digging through the deepest darkest bowels of the city to find his latest score.

There had been rumors since the original founding of Zootopia that there was some kind of hidden treasure buried deep within the center of it. When it was easier for small time con-mammals like him to make a buck he would have scoffed at the foolish idea of tracking it down. But times change he needed a big score even if it meant digging through the filthy guts of the city's sewers.

He sneered as he thought about all the nasty words that had been applied to him over the years. Slick, slippery, sleazy, a lot of words that began with the letter S were commonly attributed to weasel's. Smart was not one of those words. Still he didn't let that stop him from spending weeks at the city library, studying the history and schematics of the lower city. Every now and then the chief librarian, an elephant would glance his direction with a look of suspicion and disdain, and just as quickly look away, afraid to be caught staring.

His research had paid off though. He had found what could only be described as a secret chamber. When all the schematics of the cities underground structures were overlaid over each other, there was a decidedly conspicuous block of space that nothing seemed to occupy. Nothing overtly marked out. Even the sewage system just seemed to stop at, or go around a large rectangular space, around the size of a large two storied building. But nothing was marked as being there.

Reaching into his back pocket he fished out a smart phone. Not his, he had swiped it from some dumb Podunk bunny who was too busy ogling the sights of Zootopia to notice her phone had gone missing. No signal bars were displayed. Not that he expected to get any coverage this deep underground. His claws clicked against the glass of the tiny device's screen as he opened up the photo gallery. It had Taken him months to construct the map now stored on the stolen phone. He supposed he could have used a photocopy of the precious map that had taken him months to make, and that he didn't didn't have to steal that poor bunny's phone, but old habits die hard. Besides it was easier to read the phones glowing screen in the dark than a physical paper map.

He was close. There was a pipe that lead to one of the lower corners of the secret chamber. Reaching for a weasel sized pick axe that he was swinging from his belt he gently started to tap on the walls of the pipe hoping to find a spot not buried under dirt or cement. His first few attempts resulted in the dull thud of metal on metal, but finally his search was rewarded with a hollow echo… The chamber must be right through this pipe.

These sewers were ancient. Some of the first built in Zootopia, who knew how many years, decades, centuries even any mammal had last been in this chamber. What could the founders of the city been so intent on protecting? Well if there is one thing he was certain of secrets were valuable, so whatever Zootopia's founders had put so much effort into burying so deep beneath the city's foundation must be very valuable. He lifted his pick ax and swung at the wall of the ancient metal pipe. Age and corrosion had made it fragile and he easily broke through with just a couple of swings. The vibrations from efforts caused a large portion of dried filth to shake loose atop the weasel's head. After a moment of sneezing and coughing he took a closer look at his work. The hole in the pipe was not particularly inviting, indeed it looked more like the gaping maw of some massive predator promising immense peril rather than a passage promising incalculable riches. Still he had come too far to back out now, so he straightened his shoulders and continued his trek into the unknown.

The hole lead into a small room sized chamber, made mostly of cracked and molding concrete. A door, scaled perfectly for a medium to large sized mammal, but massive when compared to the tiny weasel, lay at the far end. Duke eyed the door suspiciously. It looked way to modern to be something the founders of the city had built. He would have been less surprised if he had found some kind of ancient obelisk or pyramid marking the entrance of the chamber. Still the thick layers of dust and mold seemed to imply no one had been down here for at least several decades, if not even longer than that.

Cautiously he crawled from the pipe and looked around, the headlamp on his hardhat casting a bright white circle upon whatever it landed upon. It looked like a boiler room of some kind. Duke checked his map on his stolen cell phone once again. Did he make a wrong turn somewhere? No he was sure he was in the right place. Moving forward he reached up and grabbed the door handle and used his weight to pull down on it. Once again he was surprised when handle moved without any struggle. He was at least half expecting it to be locked. The door slowly opened, its hinges creaking loudly. Duke would have been concerned about the noise alerting someone if he wasn't so sure the building was completely abandoned.

In the room beyond the door lay a laboratory that could have come straight from a science fiction film. Once gleaming machinery, now caked in dust still let out a low him, signaling that it was still in some kind of working order. A computer terminal of some kind was pressed up against the far wall and some mammal was still sitting at it. Weaselton gulped, still the figure was hunched over the computer in a way that implied he had fallen asleep at the terminal. He slowly crept up behind the still figure just to make sure it was sleeping. He let out a small gasp when he saw the figure literally had no meat left on it. He felt a little queasy when he realized he was looking at a skeleton, he felt even queasier when he saw the figures skull.

The Skull looked oddly familiar, yet it looked like no living mammal that he had ever seen before. Its face was completely flat, no muzzle of any kind to speak of, its limbs were long and lanky, a strangely awkward looking mammal to be sure. A deformed sloth for sure Duke tried to reassure himself. He reached forward and tugged slightly on the ancient lab coat adorning the skeleton which seemed to completely disintegrate to the touch, leaving the remains completely exposed in their full glory. Suddenly he remembered where he had seen a creature like this before, well a skeleton at least. The last time he had visited the natural history museum was when he was a small kit during a 9th grade school trip. It was actually the last school trip he had gone on, he chuckled to himself as he dropped out of school soon afterwards. Still, like any young mammal he was enthralled with the pre-historic exhibit.

"OMG this is a… oh come one now it's right on the tip of my tongue, A prima-something something, oh It doesn't matter, the natural history museum will pay a fortune for a complete skeleton of one of these beasts!" As he twirled around in glee he accidentally bumped into the chair the skeleton was seated at, causing it to fall face forward on the computer console's keyboard.

Across the room a large glass pillar rose from the floor, resting inside of it floated an orb the size of a large marble softly glowing with a pure soft white light. It was the single most beautiful thing Duke had ever seen, staring at it in awe one single thought went through his head… 'I wonder how much I can sell it for!'

Reaching forward he plucked it from its invisible perch, not even once questioning if it was dangerous. For something that glowed so brightly it was strangely cold to the touch, indeed it almost seemed to suck the warmth straight from his hands. He continued to stare at it for a whole moment longer before red emergency lights flashed to life and the wail of a klaxon filled the room.

"Central power and memory core has been removed. Full system failure in twenty minutes." A tinny female voice blasted out from the ancient computer terminal. "Emergency Cryonic resuscitation initiated."

Duke did not like the sound of that at all.

"Automated medical staff reporting to Cryonics lab 1. All unessential personal please clear the area."

Duke took that last phrase to be his signal to leave as soon as possible. Before he had a chance to turn tail and run a large mechanical beast entered the room, from it dangled dozens of mechanical arms, each equipped with syringes and a multitude of even nastier looking sharp objects that Duke could only imagine in horror what they must be for. A single mono eye mounted atop an articulated boom arm zeroed in on him. "Contaminate detected, initializing sterilization protocols." With those words one of the long arms dangling at the mechanical monster's side sprung to life, a long narrow device mounted to it, the tip slowly began to glow and a beam of red light burst forward from it hitting the tip of Duke's tail. Duke let out a yip of pain, and screeched out,

"I get it! I get it I'm leaving!" He quickly scampered back toward the door through which he had first entered the lab.

A tinny but more masculine voice blared out from a speaker somewhere within the mechanical beast's body,

"Missing main power and memory core located, Initializing retrieval protocol!" Duke blinked in disbelief as the massive bulk of steel and plastic lurched toward him in pursuit.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Duke scrambled as fast he could out the laboratory door into the chamber he had first entered this huge nightmare through. As quickly as he could he wriggled his way back through the hole in the pipe he had made earlier. He looked down at the glowing orb in his hand and scowled… "Darn thing had better be worth it!" Scampering as fast as he could down the pipe he stuffed the glowing marble into his pocket, not even noticing that he had dropped his stolen cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Right now, in the city of Zootopia Judy Hopps was worried. She was supposed to meet her sister Cindy, who was coming to visit for the weekend and get a grand tour of the ZPD. Cindy, who had always looked up to Judy her whole life was considering following in her old sister's footsteps. Judy always happy to help anyone pursue their dreams had of course invited her younger sister up to Zootopia for the weekend. But now she couldn't reach her sister on her cell phone.

"Oh come on Cindy where are you?" Her foot thumped against the ground in agitation as she stared at her phone.

Nick walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "Blueberry?" He held out the small blue orb in front of her nose so she would have to cross her eyes to see it.

"Nick!" Judy shouted in agitation, "You dumb fox, how can you think of food at a time like this? My baby sister's train just arrived in Zootopia and she's not answering her cell phone!" Nick rolled his eyes,

"She is your baby sister by like, what twelve minutes? How many baby brothers and sisters do you have anyway? Considering you were your parent's first born." Judy turned to face Nick a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"That is beside the point. She's new to Zootopia, anything could happen to her…"

"Carrots, were you this worried the first time you got off the train to Zootopia? I bet not, I bet you were listening to Gazelle on your phone and dancing and twirling all around at the amazing spectacle that is Zootopia." Judy blinked at Nick, not believing how accurately he had described her arrival in the city. She then shook her head and sighed…

"Am I really that predictable?" Nick gently placed a paw under her chin to raise her face up to his and touched his nose to hers.

"Of course not Carrots, I just know you that well, so I imagine if your sister is anything like you she's probably doing the same."

The two continued to stroll along the train station's walkway. Even though Nick's words had calmed her down a little she still kept turning her head left and right, her cute rabbit ears flopping back and forth as they drooped with worry. Nick on the other hand just walked along his more frantic partner casually popping a blueberry into his mouth from time to time.

"You know, Nick, my sister was bringing a batch of my family's finest blueberries as a gift for us. Would be a shame if some ne'er do well swiped them while I was busy searching for my sister." Judy looked up at Nick, a small but wry smile pursing her lips. Nick let out a gasp of feigned horror.

"Carrots, if I knew such a crime against all mammal kind might be perpetrated if we didn't find your sister Immediately I would have called down the entire precinct to help find her!" He held his paw up to his ear like he was clutching a walkie-talkie. "Officer Wilde calling Officer Clawhauser, we have a 10-18, lost bunny in possession of highly valuable fresh produce, requesting immediate backup!"

Judy gently punched him in the side of his arm and let out a laugh. "Okay, okay you've made your point. She's probably calling our parents right now letting them know she got here alright. If you think I worry too much, my parents have turned it into a fine art!"

"Judy!" Officer Hopps turned her head to see her sister Cindy waving excitedly while she stood on the tip of her paws in an effort to make herself more visible.

"Cindy!" Judy Hopps ran forward and embraced her sister. "You had me worried! I had to have called you a dozen times but you weren't answering your phone!" Cindy gave her sister a confused look.

"That's odd, I called mom and dad as soon as I arrived, because you know how they can get and all. Last I saw my phone had a full charge." She reached into her right hand pocket, then checked her left hand pocket, then her rear pockets… "I just had it a few minutes ago! I was talking on the phone with mom and dad, and then suddenly this weird Weasel started to hit on me. He had such a hard time keeping his paws to himself that I had to hang up on mom and dad just to get rid of him and…" Nick interrupted,

"Weasel you say, bout yay tall, big bulgy eyes, crooked nose, wearing a wife-beater, kinda had a slick, slippry sleazy vibe to him?" Cindy blinked in astonishment.

"Exactly!"

"Duke Weaselton, I'd bet my hide on it that it was that no good crook who swiped your phone. Hitting on a pretty lady while picking their pockets is one of his favorite tricks."

"Oh my poor baby sis, hustled after less than a minute in Zootopia! Welcome to the big city Cindy!" Judy gave her sister a big hug while Cindy just stood there with a dumb founded expression on her face. "Comeon let's get you settled in and later we can stop by the Furizon store and get your phone replaced.

...

It had been almost a year since the Night Howler case and Judy had since then moved out of her rickety old apartment into a larger two bedroom one closer to ZPD Precinct one's headquarters. Nick and Judy helped Cindy unpack. Cindy called her parents from Judy's apartment, telling her of her first adventure in Zootopia.

"See, what did I tell you, you can't trust Weasels!" Stu Hopps voice blared over the speaker phone.

"Honey, you play Cribbage with a Weasel." Bonnie Hopps Retorted.

"And he cheats like there is no tomorrow! You see, I told you she should have taken the Weasel Taser!" Before the conversation had a chance to go any further Judy jumped in.

"You know dad, actually carrying around a Taser counts as having a concealed weapon in Zootopia, which is kinda a big deal and all, so if you could stop trying to give them to everyone you know who visits zootopia that would be great. I am a cop after all, I would hate to have to arrest one of my siblings." Stu frowned over the facetime screen.

"Of all the silliest laws, Cindy stick close to your sister, after all she's allowed to carry that air powered elephant tranq…" Bonnie interrupted,

"Oh give it a rest dear, I swear I thought you were over this whole predator thing after we became partners with Gideon Grey!" Bonnie shook her head in embarrassment.

Judy was having a hard time concealing a laugh, this conversation reminding her too much of the one she had with her parents when she first moved to Zootopia. "Mom Dad, don't worry I'll take good care of Cindy the whole time she is here visiting. I won't let anything bad happen to her, though I can't gurantee she won't return home with a predator boyfriend."

Stu gasped "Hey now, hold on a Sec…"

Judy snuck a fast glance at her watch, "Ooooh look at the time, It's so late and I don't think any of us here have had a bite to eat. I'll talk to you guys later."

Bonnie butted in before Stu could say anything else. "Okay you guys, have a nice dinner, and have fun Cindy!" With those words the call ended.

Judy let out an exhausted sigh and put the phone down on the counter. Nick looked down at the phone shrugged and said,

"Parents…" Both rabbits looked at him and giggled between themselves. Sometimes one word sums up a whole bunch of things for which there are no other words for, and with one-word Nick just said a mouthful.

...

Later that night, Nick, Judy, and Cindy found themselves gathered around a table at a restaurant somewhere in the central district of the city.

"So Judy, why didn't you tell me your Partner was so handsome?" Cindy leaned across the table and looked Nick straight in the eyes. Enjoying the sudden attention that Judy's sister was giving him Nick leaned forward a sly teasing grin plastered across his face as well and said,

"Hrm… Is that so? Thinking along those lines, tell me Judy, why didn't you tell me your sister was so lovely?"

A small surge of jealousy rushed through Judy's heart and she gently socked Nick in the arm and gave them both a dirty look. "Okay you two flirts knock it off!"

"Ow, ow okay okay you Jealous bunny" Nick jokingly exclaimed as rubbed his arm where Judy had punched him. "you punch like a bunny by the way."

It wasn't long before the waiter took their order. Nick ordered a fish platter while Judy and Cindy both ordered garden salads. The night continued on pleasantly, the three happily chatting about their lives and current events. Suddenly they heard a loud shout!

"A monster! It's a monster run for your lives!" All three's head snapped around to see where all the commotion was coming from. Outside one of the restaurant's windows they saw several mammals of every different variety running, for what seemed, their lives.

With a single leap Judy launched herself from her seat and landed gracefully on the nearest window ledge to get a better view of what was causing all the commotion, Nick quickly joined Judy's side. Cindy was about to follow her sister's example when Judy turned around pointed to her sister and shouted,

"Cindy right stay there, mom and dad will kill me if anything happens to you on your first day in Zootopia!" Cindy's ears drooped and she hesitantly took cover under one of the restaurant chairs.

Judy glanced the direction opposite of where all the mammals were running from. Nick ran out the door and caught an otter by the arm.

"what's going on, what is all this shout about a monster?" Nick searched the upper horizon of the city's sky line half expecting to see some kind of giant monster tearing up the city. The otter panted, out of breath from running, he raised a shaky paw and pointed,

"It's back down that way, it ran down an alley, Ugliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" The otter jerked his arm out of Nicks grasp. "Someone call the ZPD" The otter shouted as a ran off with the rest of the crowd. Judy exited the restaurant and stood beside Nick, looking up at him she let said,

"I think that is our que." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone and dialed dispatch. "Clawhouser, It's Officer Hopps, I need to report a possible 10-91a, Unknown stray animal, its causing all kinds of chaos down here in the central district."

"Judy? That you, are you there on site? Thank god, are you armed, the sighted animal is reported as being of medium to large in build, it's recommended that all smaller officers approaching this animal should be at least armed with tranquilizer darts." Judy could hear the distant sirens of several police cruisers approaching. Without hesitation she started to bound off in the direction of the alley that the otter had previously pointed to when Nick grabbed her by the arm.

"Carrot's wait! You heard Clawhauser! This animal is clearly outside your size class and barely within mine. We should wait for back up!"

Cindy hesitantly cracked open the restaurant door and walked outside to stand next to her sister. "I think Nick's right. Your back up should be here soon maybe we should…"

"Wait inside the restaurant, Cindy!" That was not Judy agreeing with her sister, that was her commanding her sister. Cindy hunched over slowly turned around and walked back into the restaurant knowing that arguing with her sister was a hopeless endeavor. "Nick that otter said that that animal was hiding just inside that alley. Do you really want to give it a chance to escape and wreak who knows what kind of havoc around the city?"

"Okay, you've made your point, let me go first okay?" He pulled his tranquilizer gun from its holster and started to cautiously approach the dark alley. Judy was right behind him her own tranquilizer gun pulled. A loud clatter escaped from the alley, alerting them to the fact that their quarry was obviously still inside. Nick peeked his head around the corner of the alley. Looking around he saw several knocked over trashcans, their contents spilled all over the alleyway. Judy poked her head around corner right underneath Nicks.

"what do you see?" She started to walk into the dark alley, pulling out her flashlight she flicked it on. Halfway down the length of the alley was a four way split. Two of the passages were blocked off by chain-linked fencing. The third was left open and they could both hear rustling emanating from it. Judy quickly sprinted forward toward the unblocked passage way.

"Carrot's what are you doing? I thought I said I was going in first?" Judy looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly smile.

"And when have you ever been able to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Before Nick could say anything she peeked her head around the corner and let out a loud gasp of horror. She pulled her head back from around the corner and plastered herself against the wall. "The otter wasn't lying, whatever it is it is hideous, and… I can smell it from here, it smells like sewage!"

Before Nick could look for himself the creature bolted from the passage way and down the narrow alley they had just come from. Horrific seemed to mild a description for what Nick beheld. Tall, lanky, gangly all seemed to describe the creature well, tendrils of filth dangled from its awkwardly long limbs, it's equally long and awkward legs slipping about on the garbage beneath it. It had almost made its way out of the alley when a police cruiser pulled up in front of it. The creature threw its hands up to guard its eyes against the bright lights of the police cruiser. Without thinking Judy pointed her tranquilizer gun at the creature and shouted,

"Stop in the name of the law!" To her surprise the creature actually froze in its tracks and looked back over its shoulders at her. The expression she saw on its flat face was not one of menace, but one of frightened, shocked surprise as it eyed the small bunny holding a gun up to it. Suddenly a dart plunged itself into the creature's upper shoulder and it let out a yelp that almost sounded like 'Ouch!' It reached up trying to brush the dart from its shoulder, but instead it's eyes rolled up into its sockets and it stumbled forward, falling flat on its face. Judy looked over her shoulder and saw Nick reloading his tranquilizer gun. She walked up to the creature now sprawled out before her and nudged it with the tip of her foot. It groaned, and she realized it wasn't completely knocked out. She raised her dart gun to give it a second dose of elephant tranquilizer when it looked up at her. Eyes wide with fear it reached out and gripped her ankle and to her amazement spoke…

"Please… Please don't hurt me!" With those words its head sank back to the ground and it finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Complications

Chief Bogo arrived soon after Nick downed the strange creature with his tranquilizer gun. He stood over the odd creature sprawled all over the pavement and huffed in annoyance.

"So this thing is what all the fuss is about? Not a particularly impressive monster now is it?" He returned to his police cruiser and got on the radio. "Dispatch? Clawhaser? Yes this is chief Bogo. I need an animal control medical unit ASAP. I have an unknown wounded animal here that needs transport to the city zoo." Judy hearing the chief's words bounded up to him as fast as she could.

"Chief! Chief a moment of your time!" Chief Bogo turned around and looked down at the small bunny before him and smiled.

"Ah, Officer Hopps, I hear it was you and your partner who apprehended this creature, good work." Chief Bogo turned to leave.

"Wait Chief Bogo, I don't think this creature is just some animal!"

Chief Bogo turned around slowly and eyed Judy skeptically.

"What do you mean Officer Hopps?"

Nick walked up behind Judy, "Yeah Carrots, what exactly do you mean?"

"Firstly sir look at this." Judy leaned down beside the creature and gently wiped some filth away from its side revealing what looked like some kind of fabric body suit hidden beneath the dirt and grime. "It's wearing something underneath all this muck. I can't really tell what it is but that definitely suggests to me that this isn't just some kind of wild animal, and…" Judy hesitated for a moment not sure she wanted to say anything else until she was sure, after all what she was about to say next was something that she herself would have very much doubted if it were not going to come from her own lips.

The chief cocked his head to the side and leaned down until his snout was level with Judy's nose. "Well? What is it?"

"It spoke to me sir." Chief Bogo just blinked to stunned to say anything. Nick looked down at his partner and best friend with concern.

"Judy…" He only used her real name when he was being serious. "are you sure you heard it speak? I mean there was a lot of commotion, and the alley was really dark. Maybe you heard someone else and only thought it was this… this whatever this is." Nick said as a gestured toward the creature. Before Judy could answer Cindy came running up to them.

"Judy! Judy are you alright?" Cindy scooted to a halt when she saw the creature at Bogo, Judy and Nick's feet, she had to put her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream. "Oh my god! What is that?"

Turned around and glowered at the officers who were supposed to keep civilians away from the scene.

"Cindy? How did you get past the guards?" She herself gave an irritated look at the currently posted officers.

"I told them you were my sister and they let me through, I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Cindy replied.

Before Judy could say anything Bogo interjected, "Mam, you should be behind the perimeter, we don't know how long the tranquilizer will last and…" Before Bogo could finish an animal control vehicle pulled up and two timber wolves jumped out of rear clutching a net. Judy thought she recognized one of them but before she could say anything Bogo barked out,

"A little late for a net, fellows. my officers already tranqed the beast." He looked at them with annoyance as he gestured toward the odd creature laid out on the pavement. "Get a stretcher and take this thing to the zoo for observation."

"Aw dangit Garry, we missed all the fun! And here I was looking forward to a good howl after we bagged the thing." The two wolves returned to their vehicle and pulled out a stretcher. They carted it up alongside the creature and carefully started to lift the creature onto it.

"Oh… my head…" the creature softly moaned. The two timber wolves almost dropped the creature after hearing it speak.

"Larry did you hear that?" Garry looked at his partner with a wide eyed expression disbelief on his face.

"I… I don't know what is it you think you heard?" Larry hesitantly answered.

"I swear I heard it say something about its head." Garry said.

"Should we say something?"

"I dunno, I mean a talking animal, that's crazy right?"

They continued this conversation as they finished lifting the creature onto the stretcher. Once they were done they strapped the creature down as best they could and carted it toward the animal control vehicle. Just as they were passing by Bogo and Judy, who were still arguing the creature spoke again…

"W…where am I?" It blinked trying to focus its vision on something before passing back into unconsciousness.

Bogo just stared at the creature… "Well this complicates things. Okay Hopps, I can't deny what I just heard myself, but what do you suggest I do? Take it to Zootopia General? Able to speak or not, we still have no idea where this thing came from or if its violent or poses any kind of public health risk. Able to talk or not, the best place for it to go is still the Zoo until we know more."

Hopps finally remembered where she had seen one of the two timber wolves from and snapped her fingers. "Wait, I have an idea." Bounding up to Garry she tugged on his coat. "Hey, you were one of the guards at Cliffside weren't you? You know, where the Mayor kept the mammals infected by the night howler serum?" Gary looked down at the small rabbit recognizing her as the officer who broke the night howler case.

"Hey, hey ma'am I don't know what you heard but I was cleared of all wrong doing for that, I thought because the mayor was in charge everything we were doing was all straight up and legal.

Judy did her best to give Garry a reassuring smile. "Oh I know, your not in trouble I just want to know if you know if all the medical equipment is still there at Cliffside?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Awakening

Everything was fuzzy, his recollection of recent events so foggy that he couldn't make any coherent sense out of them. He remembered awakening to a loud sound, bright lights flashing everywhere, some strange machine with countless appendages standing above him. A sharp pain in his shoulder as it jabbed a sharp needle into his arm. Cold… He remembered being cold and wet… Like he had taken a bath in a tub filled with chipped ice. He remembered… a lab, no… not just a lab… Dr. Carver's lab. More distant memories came into sharper focus… Yes he remembered the day he volunteered…. So strange… it seemed so long ago… Yet the memory was so clear…

He wasn't certain what he was more nervous about, this interview or the possible procedure said interview might result in. The room he was sitting in was fairly sparse. Several other chairs were lined up against the walls of the room with a coffee table in the middle adorned with piles of outdated magazines. The linoleum floor was so clean he suspected that he could literally eat off it if he wanted to. The only thing adorning the walls were two doors one on either end of the room. He was sitting beside the door he had entered from and watched the door on the far side of the room from him with anxious anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity he could hear footsteps approaching and the door he had entered through opened. Tim was momentarily startled by the sound and he turned his head to see who was entering the room.

The man who stood before him needed no introduction. Dr. Carver was a house hold name, and his visage was almost as well-known as Einstein's or Stephan Hawking's. He was after all one of the greatest minds of the twenty-first century.

"Timothy Jaeger?" he… no Tim… his name was Tim… stood to attention and saluted.

"Lt. Timothy Jaeger reporting." Dr. Carver blinked through his glasses and let out a small laugh.

"Son, there is no need for such formality. This program might receive some military funding, but I assure you we are a completely civilian operation here." Dr. Carver extended his hand. Tim looked at it dumbly for a minute until he realized Dr. Carver was offering to shake his hand. Enthusiastically he took it.

"Thank you sir, still I just want you to know what an honor it is to meet you. I mean I know you must hear that all the time, but… Oh I'm rambling aren't I?"

"It's okay Tim, may I call you Tim?" Tim just nodded. "Excellent, well Tim, I actually must say I am honored to meet you. Volunteering for this experiment was a very brave thing to do. Please follow me to my office and we can continue this discussion there."

The memory faded away… He strained through the fog… searching for another clear memory… Yes… Yes, he remembered sitting on a table… The same machine with countless appendages looming over him, injecting something… something into his arm. Dr. Carver was there as well explaining the procedure…

"There is a species of frog called _rana sylvatica, that can survive being frozen completely solid. It has the ability to evacuate all water from its organs, and then it releases glucose and urea in high amounts throughout its body. This allows their cells to survive the freezing process. I am currently splicing the DNA sequences from this rana sylvatica that allow for this into your own genetic code. Now don't worry, you won't sprout gills, and only one half of the primate test subjects we used developed webbed feet. So there is a chance of that, but as I said it's a fifty-fifty chance, and that can all ways be corrected with some minor surgery. Anyway, this will allow you to survive the cryonic freezing process."_

 _The rest of the details faded away…_

 _..._

 _Slowly he awoke. The sound of a heart monitor beeping slowly, the antiseptic smell of a hospital, the glint of shiny medical equipment started to fill his senses._ Recent memory was so bizarre he was sure that it had to have been a side effect of hibernation. Talking animals wearing clothes, a bunny cop. Hah! That had to be the most absurd vision of all. He looked around at the equipment surrounding him. It all seemed a little primitive by the standards of Dr. Carver's lab, still the hospital setting was familiar enough to put his mind at ease. Looking down at himself he saw that the cryonic suspension jumpsuit he had been wearing had been removed and that he was now wearing a basic hospital gown. A privacy curtain cut off his view of the rest of the room.

It was when he reached up to touch his head was when he first noticed the restraints. He struggled to free himself but the straps were tight and effectively secured all his limbs to the medical gurney he was on. The heart rate monitor started to beep faster as he looked around in confusion. Why was he tied down? Did something go wrong with his cryonic hibernation that had rendered him somehow dangerous. A thousand other questions rushed through his head as pulled against the straps causing them and the bed to loudly creak.

"Hello! Is anyone there? What's going on?" He shouted as loudly as he could. In the distance he heard a woman gasp.

"Doctor?!, Doctor! The patient is awake" There was a nervous twinge in her voice that he found slightly disquieting, the same kind one would expect from someone in the presence of a dangerous animal.

He heard a door open and soon afterwards the privacy curtain was pulled back by a Badger in a medical coat. Tim jerked up in the bed fighting with all his strength against his restraints but to no avail. The beep of the heart rate monitor quickened reflecting his sudden panic.

"please, please calm down, your safe no one's going to hurt you." Tim didn't hear anything the badger said, all he did was pull even harder at his restraints. "Nurse! I need a sedative over here right away!" The badger called over her shoulder. "Please calm down! You'll only hurt yourself if you keep struggling!"

"Let me out of here!" Time screamed. "What's going on? Talking animals? Is this some kind of sick joke? Please… please tell me you're not really a talking animal! Your just some kind of hallucination right, right?

Dr. Badger stood there here mouth agape not knowing how really to respond. Reluctantly she slowly nodded her head in an effort to calm Tim down.

"That's right, you're not well… This is just a bad hallucination" A squirrel holding a syringe and wearing a nurse's uniform walked up beside the badger. The badger took the syringe and plunged it into Tim's arm. "Just a bad dream, don't worry, when you wake up everything will be just as it should be." Dr. Badger whispered to Tim as she watched his eyes go glassy and finally close as he fell back into a deep sedative induced sleep. Of course Dr. Badger knew all was not going to be well for her patient. He was clearly suffering from some kind of trauma induced delusion. She briefly wondered what kind of talking animal her patient might have imagined her to be. Maybe a talking duck? She chuckled to herself to many quack jokes going through her head for her to even consider that she, as an upright talking badger in a medical coat is exactly what he meant when he was screaming about talking animals.

...

The room was dark, a large circular table sat in the center of it. Various mammals of all different species sat around it. A dim light emanated from a central lamp. Bright enough to illuminate the outline of each mammal seated at the table, but dim enough so no individual's features could be easily discerned.

"Are you sure it's a human?"

"How could this have happened?"

"I told you we should have stationed guards around the lab!"

"SILENCE!" A tall figure rose from his seat, a hood obscuring his entire face to the point even his species could not be determined.

"None of these things matter right now! Our contact had an opportunity to observe the specimen up close and I can assure you that the creature captured in Savanah Central is indeed a human." Several mammals stood up and started to shout and point at each other while the rest quietly murmured among themselves.

"I told you all that we should have destroyed the lab. We all know this day would come."

"What you suggest is sacrilege! We all that's not what the Founder wanted!"

"What the founder wanted was for humanity to be forgotten."

"Yes but he wanted the sleeper protected for all time as well."

"Why? If he wanted humanity forgotten why dictate the last member of it be protected?"

"The founder never said why!"

The tall figure placed his face in his palm before bellowing out. "SILENCE! If this human is indeed the sleeper, then there is only one course of action, we must find out why he awoke and then as quickly as possible return him to his slumber! We need someone to investigate the lab immediately and search for any clues regarding what has happened. If nothing else, I promise whoever is responsible for this will be dealt with in the severest manner possible."


	5. Chapter 5

_FYI Constructive feedback of any kind is always welcome._

Chapter 5

Chief Bogo was more irritated than normal. The day had started out normally enough, a few cases of petty theft and several cases of teeth bearing. Nothing to get overly excited about. He was actually on his way home when he got the report of some kind of wild animal rampaging its way through Savannah Central. Of course the actual monster was significantly less impressive than reports had indicated. If it wasn't for the fact that he himself had not heard the bizarre creature speak he would currently be in bed right now, not walking through Cliffside with Nick, Judy and Cindy who was trailing a respectful distance behind them.

"Thank goodness you were right Hopps, this is the perfect place to keep the creature until we can figure out exactly what it is. I myself am not convinced that it is anything more than a deformed mammal suffering from mange or something of the like. Have you checked in with Zootopia General and made sure no patients are missing?"

Judy Hopps looked up at Bogo. "Already on that sir, Zootopia General, and all other hospitals in the city report no missing patients, nor do they know of any mammals that in anyway resemble the creature in question."

Nick piped in. "Come on you two, I'm sure this is just some elaborate prank. Remember the Zebra that dyed its fur all white and glued a fake horn to its head a claimed to be a unicorn? I bet you a nickel it's just some fancy costume. No one's checked for zippers on the thing?"

Just as Nick finished Dr. Badger came trotting up to them. "I can assure you all it's no costume. I doubled checked for zippers after removing that strange body suit it was wearing. And for the record. It is a he."

"Your absolutely sure doctor?" Chief Bogo replied.

"Yes sir, it is definitely a male of some undetermined species, if you doubt me you can inspect the specimen yourself."

Judy deeply blushed as she had a brief flashback to the time they went to the naturalist club searching for clues.

Bogo scowled. "I mean you are SURE it's not a costume!"

Dr. Badger was briefly flustered by Bogo's sharp response but quickly composed herself. "Oh… oh yes I am absolutely certain of that sir. There is no way it's a costume of any kind. We are looking at a creature with a musculature and bone structure unlike anything I have seen before."

"An alien!" Cindy Hopps exclaimed. Bogo, Judy, Wild and Dr. Badger all turned around to look at Cindy, a dumbfounded expression on each of their faces.

"What is she still doing here?" Bogo demanded.

Judy groaned and turned to Bogo. "I'm sorry sir I was going to take her home after we were finished here." Judy turned to Cindy and gave her a stern look. "And you were supposed to wait in the cruiser. This is official police business Cindy not some ridiculous cartoon movie where we are allowed to have civilian sidekicks."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but this is just so exciting. I mean I knew my first day in Zootopia was going to be exciting just not this exciting! Wait until I tell mom and dad about this."

Bogo gave Cindy a stern look and was about to admonish for even suggesting telling anyone that an alien of some kind had landed in zootopia but Judy interjected just in time.

"Cindy, I think the Chief would appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone that I captured an alien. We really don't know what this creature is yet. Until we know more I am fairly certain the chief wants to keep things quiet. Not everyone might be so happily excited about the idea of an ali…" Judy stopped herself not wanting to feed her sisters overactive imagination by calling it an alien herself. She paused and thought her next word's over carefully, remembering all the trouble and pain she had caused so many innocent predators after her mishandling of the Night Howler press conference. "I think most people won't be as excited about this unknown creature as you obviously are. Anyway you don't want to look foolish if this creature turns out to be just a deformed mammal do you?"

Cindy's shoulder's slumped slightly her enthusiasm obviously diminished. "Still, it was exciting how you charged off after that thing. I honestly can't believe how brave you were!"

Judy smiled and straightened her posture, proud her sister thought of her as brave. "Well courage and working for the ZPD kind of go hand in hand, anyway, I had the extra incentive of having to keep my baby sis safe."

Cindy let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm only your baby sister by twelve minutes, sheesh for all intent and purposes we're the exact same age."

"That's what I keep telling her, but she still insists, I think she just likes being the eldest sibling to you and your several hundred brothers and sisters." Nick chipped in, jokingly supporting Cindy's case.

Chief Bogo coughed to get everyone's attention. "Can you three continue this fascinating conversation some other time, I do believe we all have more pressing matters to attend to." Bogo turned to Cindy, "You can tag along, If, if you promise to behave and not talk about anything you hear and see here until I say so, Agreed?" Cindy just nodded enthusiastically. "Good now that that is settled Dr. where is your patient now?"

Dr. Badger gestured "Right this way, I was having trouble keeping him… Do you mind if I call it him? It just seems more polite than calling it, well, it. After all I think everyone here can confirm that this is an intelligent being of some kind not just a mere animal.

"So it spoke to you as well doctor?"

She shrugged "I wouldn't say it exactly spoke to me, but I did hear it speak if that's what you mean. Anyway as I was saying earlier, I was having trouble keeping him calm so after sedating him I moved him to one of same the observation rooms that Lionheart kept the mammals from the night howler case in."

Dr. Badger lead them through a door into a room familiar to Judy. It seemed strange being back in Cliffside's observation ward, as last time she was here she was running for her life. Inside one of the observation rooms lay the creature. It was curled up in a fetal position on the bed a thin blanket draped over it. Now that it had been cleaned up it was clearly completely bald except for a patch of fur on top of its head.

"As you can see, this is no costume, nor do I think it's a deformed mammal of some kind, though I am sure it is a mammal. It appears warm blooded has some hair and has vestigial mammary glands. I would have to do more extensive testing to check and see if has three middle ear bones and a neocortex. But I theorize I will find all those key features."

Bogo leaned forward, his snout nearly touching the plexiglass barrier between him and the creature. "I can accept that it's a mammal Dr. But what species? I've never seen anything like it before."

Dr. Badger shook her head. "That I don't know, hopefully if HE", She placed particular emphasis on that fact hoping to break everyone's habit it of calling the creature it, "remains calm when he wakes up, he can tell us himself."

Cindy looked at the creature sympathetically. It didn't seem nearly as horrific and threatening as when she first saw it. In fact, it looked strangely vulnerable.

Bogo huffed and turned to Dr. Badger. "I'd still like to post a guard or two here until we can figure out what exactly it is."

Cindy turned to chief Bogo. "Sir, I'd like to stay here too." Bogo and Judy were about to object but Cindy interrupted them before either had a chance to respond. "Think about it, if you woke up in a strange place, what kind of mammal would you like greeting you? A giant buffalo or a small cute fluffy bunny? I know what you're about to say Judy, but you and your partner are the one that originally tranqued it. I'm not sure you two are the best pair to greet him when he wakes up either. Think of it this way, I can't possibly tell anyone about anything I've seen here if I stay well, here. After all I my cell phone was stolen so it's not like you really have to worry about me taking any pictures and posting it to my blog, furbook or anyplace else."

Chief Bogo shrugged. "If your sister is okay with it fine. But cause any trouble and you are out of here, Understood?" Bogo looked at Judy.

Judy was about to object when Nick placed a hand on Judy's shoulder. "It's been a long day Carrots. I honestly would rather get some rest than have Bogo assign us here to guard duty. Let him call in McHorn and Wolford or any other of the big guys to stand guard. I'm sure your sister would be safer with them guarding her and our guest here than the two of us anyway." Nick gestured toward the creature.

Judy signed and nodded. "Okay, fine, after all what kind of trouble could she get into here anyway?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the secret council meeting a small mouse timidly approached the tall figure cloaked in shadow. "Sir… It's true the sleeper has awoken from his slumber. And what's worse is it seems the main power and memory core has been stolen."

The tall figure stood up and roared. "WHAT!? Are there any clues relating to who stole the core?"

"Y..yes sir, we do have one lead on who may have taken the core, we found this at the lab." The mouse gestured and a larger mammal walked over setting a cellphone on the council's table….

...

Judy and Nick decided to stop for coffee before heading back to their apartments. Judy deeply inhaled the warm steam emanating from her cup and was perked up immediately. Nick just sat back in his chair and smiled as he watched his favorite bunny.

"So Carrot's what do you think it is?"

"Hrm?" Judy looked up from her coffee, her mind wandering off somewhere else.

"The creature. What do you think it is?"

Judy stopped drinking her coffee for a moment to give this question some thought. While she had never seen anything quite like the creature currently being held at Cliffside there was something oddly familiar about it. Something from her child hood. Then it hit her.

"Nick, when was the last time you went to the natural history museum?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Last time I was there was the night howler's case. Never had much reason to go back after that. Why do you ask?"

Judy nodded. "When I was just a kit my parents took me to the natural history museum on my first trip to Zootopia. Of course I was fascinated by the dinosaurs but there is this really short period of time between the dinosaur's extinction and when all mammal's started to walk upright. The first upright mammal's called primates. I wrote a report about them for school after I got back. I swear, take the fur off the reconstructions of some of the primate models they have on display at the museum and that is exactly what you'd have."

Nick laughed. "okay so essentially this is what you're saying. That during the last great freeze, one of these primates got caught in the ice, like a jumbo pop, and now miraculously thawed out thousands of years later just to rampage around Savannah Central."

Judy smiled… "Well, when you say it that way it does sound a little crazy. I don't know. There is still a lot of unexplored wilderness out there. Who can say we've found every mammal species on the face of the earth."

Nick was about to say something when Judy's phone rang. It was her parents. She couldn't imagine why they would be calling her this late. She pressed the answer icon on her icarrot phone.

"Hi mom, dad what's up?"

Her father answered first. "Hey Jude, Jude the dude. Someone just called to let us know they found Cindy's cell phone.

"How they got our number is beyond me, but still that was nice of them don't you think?" Judy's mother said.

Her father continued "Anyhoo I told them that Cindy was visiting with you so I gave them your address. They said they would be by tomorrow morning to drop it off."

"Okay thanks for letting me know. Good night you guys." With those words Judy hung up.

"What was that about?" Nick inquired.

"It seems Cindy's phone wasn't stolen after all. Someone found it and is going to stop by my apartment tomorrow morning to drop it off."

"Well how bout that, it's nice to be reminded that there are some honest mammals still left in this city."

...

Nick walked Judy back to her apartment. Judy yawned loudly as she put her paw on her apartment door handle.

"Goodness it's been a long day. Hopefully tomorrow will be quieter. I'd invite you in for coffee if we didn't both have a cup. Guess if we did now we'd be up all night." Judy stood there watching her partner waiting for his response.

Nick scratched the back of his head nervously. "yeah another cup and I definitely wouldn't be able to get any sleep, and with this mysterious creature case we both need our rest now."

Judy sighed, not sure what kind of answer she had been expecting, or even wanted, she was only sure that Nicks current answer wasn't it. Nick was about to turn to leave when they heard a loud crash come from the inside of Judy's apartment. They both looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?"

"I sure did." Nick had already pulled out his tranquilizer gun. Judy pulled her gun as well and slowly opened the door to her apartment. The living area was empty.

"Maybe it was one of the neighbors?" Judy said hopefully. They heard another crash, this time from the guest room.

Nick bounded in past Judy not giving her a chance to rush ahead this time. Judy scurried up next to him.

"See anything?"

"No… Just be ready for anything."

Nick slowly cracked open the door to the guest bedroom and peeked inside. A cheetah, it's back to them was inside hastily tearing through Cindy's luggage not caring about the mess he might be making. The guest room window was shattered, the cheetah's obvious point of entry. The dresser drawers were pulled out of their slots and the bed was overturned.

"Freeze!" Judy kicked the door the rest of the way open and jumped out from cover. Nick's eyes bulged as his partner and best friend once again blatantly put herself in the path of danger. Before the Cheetah could turn around Nick leapt past Judy and tackled the Cheetah. Nick tried to get good look at the cheetah's face while he wrestled with him but it was obscured by a black mask. Nick reached up to try and tear away the mask but the cheetah was too fast and shoved Nick away who stumbled backwards over the overturned bed. The cheetah spun around and his eyes locked on Judy. Judy didn't falter one bit as she raised her tranque gun and fired. The Cheetah effortlessly dodged the dart and charged toward Judy his claws bared. Judy was to busy reloading her tranquilizer gun to notice. Nick did however and he leapt in front of the cheetah, the cheetah swiped it's claws across nicks face leaving three bloody gouges across his cheek. Nick let out a loud yelp and fell backwards onto the floor. Judy had just finished reloading her dart gun when she saw what had happened to Nick.

"Nick!" Judy cried out, a surge of anger rushed through her heart as she eyed her partner and best friends bloody face. Her eyes narrowed and time seemed to slow down for her as raised her gun and took careful aim and then fired. The cheetah yowled as the dart hit him in the thigh. He swooned in place for a moment before unceremoniously falling down on top of Nick.

"Nick? Nick are you okay?" Judy pushed the cheetah off him. Nick groaned and sat up, touching his face where the Cheetah had clawed him.

"Am I okay? Are you okay!? That Cheetah could have killed you easily! What were you thinking barging in like that?"

"Hey I'm I cop, just like you, danger is part of the job." Judy said as she reached into her belt to pull out a pair of cuffs for the cheetah. She walked forward and cuffed the cheetah. Judy then walked over to Nick and took his face in her hands inspecting his wound.

"Tis but a flesh wound… I think I'll live." Nick did his best to smile even though the claw marks on his cheek hurt when he did.

"Don't worry, ladies love battle scars on their men."

"Hey now, that kinda makes me hope it will leave a scar." He gave Judy a sly smile and a wink. "Better call dispatch and have them send a cruiser to pick this thief up in."

...

Soon after a medical unit and a police cruiser were parked in front of Judy's apartment. The cheetah was slumped over in the back seat still tranquilized. A medic checked over Nicks wound, cleaning and disinfecting it. At the end of the process he taped a small bandage over nick's cheek and declared him fit for duty.

"You know, technically your apartment's a crime scene right now." Nick said to Judy. "Maybe you should sleep at my place until we get this all straightened out in the morning."

Judy yawned loudly and sleepily looked at Nick, not really having the energy to resist his invitation. "Okay, but you better be on your most gentlemanly behavior."

Nick gave her an expression of mock hurt. "Hey now, this is me you're talking to, you know you can always trust me." He said with a wink. She gently socked him in the arm and then wrapped her arm around his waist and he draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked back to his apartment for the night.

 _FYI I might be making a few minor revisions to previous chapters to help smooth out some later plot points. I'll keep you all posted thanks you._


	7. Chapter 7

Cindy sat in a chair about three times too large for her while she watched the creature. In some ways she wished she had gone home with Judy as this particular creature was fairly boring as far as mysterious unknown creatures go. She stood up on the chair she was sitting on and leaned against its back. Cindy decided to go talk to Dr. Badger who was in the next room. As she left she passed by the secretary who was on the phone with someone.

Cindy immediately saw Dr. Badger hunched over a microscope examining a sample of some kind. She stepped back from the microscope and rubbed her eyes, obviously exhausted after a rather long and exciting day.

"Ahem? Dr. Badger?" The doctor turned to look at Cindy,

"Oh, hello there um… I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Cindy." She reached out her hand and Dr. Badger accepted it and shook it. "So Dr. any new clues as to where our mysterious guest is from?" Cindy was hoping for something juicy, like it had acid for blood, or at least some other exotic biological characteristic that would confirm her theory that it was an alien from another planet.

Dr. Badger shook her head. "I'm sorry to say nothing. I took some skin and blood samples and have been examining them all night. Everything seems pretty normal for any mammal species that you would find on this world. I can't say definitively, but I am ninety percent sure that it's not an alien." Cindy gave the doctor a disappointed look.

"Really? I still say it's like nothing I've ever seen on this planet."

Dr. Badger smiled at Cindy, "Well I did say I was only ninety percent sure. I'll know more when I get the DNA test results back in a few days. Though hopefully our guest will wake up soon and we can ask him ourselves where he is from."

"About that, do you think it's normal for it to sleep so much?"

"Well you have to remember that he was shot with an elephant tranquilizer dart, and after he started to wake up he was so agitated I was afraid he might hurt himself so I gave him a second dose of tranquilizer serum. Still I think he should be ready to wake up soon enough. Why don't you go check on him again? I have some more research to take care of here."

Cindy nodded and returned to the observation ward. She looked around at the other empty observation chambers and shuddered. She had heard about how Mayor Lionheart had imprisoned the missing mammals from the Night Howler's case but to see the actual place in person sent chills up and down her spine. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to wake up behind a glass wall scared and unsure where you were.

"Hello?" A voice came from the furthermost chamber where the creature was being kept. "Hello is anyone there?" She could hear something banging on one of the glass walls. Cindy gulped realizing that their guest had finally woken up. Slowly she walked up to the chamber. It was one thing watching over a sleeping creature easily four times taller than you, it was another thing trying to talk to one. Making it to the edge of the chamber, she took a deep breath and stepped into the creature's view.

It was definitely big. Not enormous like an elephant or anything, but it was easily the height of some of the larger wolves she had met in her life time. Its eyes locked on her immediately an expression of confusion all over its face. It kneeled down until it's face was level with hers, it's nose almost touching the glass as it leaned in closer to get a good long look at her.

"Hi!" She put her paw up and hesitantly waved to him. She did her best to put the friendliest expression she could muster onto her face.

Instead of the calming effect she had hoped it would have had on the creature it fell back on its posterior a stunned expression on its face. "A… talking… you're a talking…" He stumbled over the words a few more times before he was able to finish. "You're a talking bunny!" After he finally finished blurting out those words his mouth hung agape.

She put her hand on her chest and spoke as softly and slowly as she could. "My name is Cindy, Cindy Hopps." She then gestured toward the creature. "Do you have a name?"

"Timothy… Timothy Jager." He sat there dumbfounded, not exactly believing he was having this conversation. He stood up and started to pace the observation chamber. "Okay, okay, this is probably just a side effect of being asleep so long, I'm hallucinating that people are animals. I'm sure it will wear off soon enough."

"Ummm excuse me…" Cindy tapped on the plexiglass wall. "I… Don't exactly know what people are, but yes I am a bunny."

Tim leaned down again and poked a finger through one of the air hole in the plexiglass wall to see if he could touch her. Hesitantly she moved forward a little bit letting the tip of his outstretched finger run over the fur of her right forepaw. "You… you are real aren't you? This isn't some really messed up dream is it?"

Cindy giggled a little bit. "I assure you I am very real. In all honesty you're what I can't believe is real. So tell me where exactly are you from?"

"I… I really am having this conversation with a cute little bunny aren't I?" Cindy decided to let the cute comment slide as she decided there was no way for an alien to know that it was politically incorrect to call a bunny cute.

Tim stood up and walked back to the cot against the opposite wall. Scratching the back of his head a sat down and gave his next answer some thought before speaking. "Well… I'm from Ohio originally but I moved here to take part in some scientific research."

"Ohio, so that's the name of the planet you're from?"

"Planet… Wait a second, you think I'm some sort of extraterrestrial? Oh my god this day couldn't get any weirder. I am not an alien alright? I was born right here on planet earth. Wait a second… are you telling me you have never seen a human before?"

"Human?" Cindy cocked her head to the side a little bit an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Human, I'm a human… That's what we call ourselves. What I'm asking is you have never seen a human, something like me before? How long was I asleep for?!"

…

One hour later. Tim starred with a blank expression at the TV screen in front of him, completely unable to believe what he was seeing. He had asked Cindy where/when exactly he was and she figured it would be easier just to show him. She had told Dr. Badger that their patient was awake and requested for a TV to be brought to the observation room so she could show him Zootopia. She switched through the channels for him showing him sporting events, reality TV shows, and a music concert featuring Gazelle. He blinked at the screen as a snow leopard and panda reported the local news.

"Savannah Central was terrorized today by an unknown animal. This animal was eventually brought under control by ZPD's finest Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

Tim could not believe what he was hearing. "I was supposed to be under for only a year… Why didn't Dr. Carver wake me up? Nothing makes any sense. And now here I am. You… Your kind, Mammals I guess you use that word to talk about yourself in general, so mammals they see me as what? Some kind of freak? A monster?"

Cindy shook her head. "Look Tim. Please calm down. I don't see you as a monster at all. You're obviously a mammal as intelligent and articulate as any you'd expect to find on the street. Of course convincing everyone that you're a human might be a bit difficult. You see, while you certainly fit the description of what our ancient texts describe a human as, well you see, most people just believe humans to be mythical. I… I admit I myself find it hard to believe you are one."

"Why would I lie about being human?"

"I don't think anyone would say you're lying, just maybe a little crazy? Delusional? Humans are portrayed as divine bringers of wisdom but also as divine destroyers in our holy texts. I am not sure how comfortable mammals would be accepting the idea that you are a real flesh and blood human. Honestly I think people would be more accepting if you just said you were some kind of alien from outer space."

Tim let out a sigh. "Great, so as long as I say I'm some kind of extraterrestrial, and accept that all sorts of different animals can talk, wear clothes, drive cars, and god knows what else, I'm sane. But the moment I declare myself a human I'm crazy?"

If there wasn't a wall of glass between the two of them Cindy would have given Tim a hug at that moment. Whatever he was, an alien, crazy, some deformed mammal or most unlikely of all a human she knew exactly what he was right now. A frightened, confused, stranger in a strange land.

"You know what I need right now?"

"What's that Tim? I'll see what I can do."

"Right now, I really need a drink."


	8. Chapter 8

Judy Hopps found herself in Nick Wilde's bed that morning. She checked under the covers and found she was wearing nothing but her fur. For a moment her heart skipped a beat. It was then she heard nick snoring in the next room. Slowly she got out of bed and looked around Nick's bedroom. She found her uniform neatly folded on the dresser beside the bed. She quickly dressed and peeked her head out the bedroom door. Nick lay sprawled on the couch his fur all rumpled and matted. He himself was dressed only in his fur save for a pair of boxer shorts. His own ZPD uniform was draped haphazardly over the back of the couch he was sleeping on. He thrashed about in his sleep muttering something about muzzles. Judy's heart went out to him, she knew about his terror of muzzles ever since he told her how cruelly the junior ranger scout troop he had tried to join had treated him.

"Nick… Nick…" She gently shook his shoulder in an effort to wake him. He sat up with a startled and reached for his snout and quickly calmed down when her felt there was no muzzle there, just the bandages from the wound he received the night before.

"Oh carrot's it's just you for a second… I mean I was dreaming that…" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh Nick… You were talking in your sleep, so I know… It's alright now though, it was only a dream." She leaned over and hugged him tightly. He leaned into the hug and pressed his face against hers inhaling deeply taking in her scent, he was surprised how comforting being held by her was, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She released him and picked up his uniform and handed it to him. "You should get dressed, don't want to be late, I'm sure chief Bogo has a lot he wants to discuss with us."

"Like what? We captured the creature, that's about it. If we play our cards right, we may not have to have much else to do with the matter."

Judy gave Nick an annoyed look. "Have you already forgotten that my apartment was broken into? That's what I was talking about, and in regards to the creature, where is your sense of curiosity? I for one kind of want to be assigned to finding out more about it. I mean how often do you get a case about a mammal of unknown origin?"

Nick sighed and relented. "Fine, fine but when Bogo makes us babysit the thing well, don't say I didn't tell you so."

...

It was a typical morning in the ZPD bullpen. Officers of all shapes and sizes conversed raucously as they waited for roll call. Currently several were taking bets on who would win in an arm wrestling contest between a polar bear and a grizzly bear. Before the match could be decided Chief Bogo walked in.

"All right! All right Enough!" When that didn't get their attention he shouted. "Shut it and sit your tail's down now!" He gave everyone a moment to compose themselves and finally calm down before beginning. "I'm sure by now you've all heard about the creature that Officer Hopps and Wilde apprehended last night. Currently the creature is being held at Cliffside for observation. McHorn and Wolford will be on guard duty there for the time being. The rest of you are to take your standard patrol routes, except for Hopps and Wild who I want to see in my office immediately. Dismissed!" Every mammal stood up and exited the bull pen and running off to their various duties and assignments.

Judy and Nick followed Bogo to his office. After the door was shut he turned and looked at them. It was pretty much impossible to read what Bogo was feeling as he his default expression was always one of perpetual annoyance.

"Wilde how's the face?" Nick blinked for a minute surprised at the Chief's concern.

"It still stings a little when I smile Chief but otherwise is fine."

"Good to hear." Bogo responded in his normal matter of fact tone. "Officer Hopps any idea why the cheetah who broke into your apartment would have a picture of your sister and her phone on him?" Bogo gestured to several evidence bags containing a cell phone, various random items you'd expect to find in someone's pocket and a photo of Cindy Hopps that looked like it was taken from the driver license photo data base.

Judy just stared at the photo and phone.

"No sir. I thought last night was just a common B and E. Last I knew Cindy's phone was taken by a pick pocket, and I certainly don't know why this particular cheetah would have a picture of my sister. Do you think he was stalking her?"

"Bogo shook his head. The forensics team that went over your apartment examined the guest room. It doesn't seem he was waiting for your sister in her bed room, but was instead looking for something. We questioned the cheetah but he refuses to say anything without a lawyer present. What is strange is not long after he requested a lawyer, a really high priced criminal defense attorney showed up. Really sleazy sort. Have not been able to get anything out of him since."

Nick looked at the cell phone. "Well I'm fairly certain, based on Cindy's story that Duke Weaselton pickpocketed your sisters phone, so to get answers on how it ended up in the paws of this cheetah I'd start there."

...

Duke Weaselton was wearing his best suit, which in the end meant his only suit. He squirmed around in the unfamiliar and restrictive clothing as he waited in the luxurious waiting room. He had gone to several of his fences to try and find a place to sell the odd gem that he had found the night before. None of his fences wanted to touch the thing to his dismay and extreme disappointment, but they all pointed him to one man. Valdez Lexxon. The biggest energy mogul in the city. Duke looked around the waiting room and noticed a security camera which seemed to follow his every movement. Even without the security camera he felt as if a thousand eyes were currently on him. A door opened and a wolf in a security guard uniform walked in.

"Duke Weaselton?" Duke stood up and nervously nodded. "Please come this way." The security guard lead Duke to a large elevator with polished steel doors. The security guard was silent on their elevator ride up. The doors to the elevator opened revealing a large conference room with a large u shaped table. At the far end of the table stood the imposing form of Valdez Lexxon. He was massive even for a tiger. Duke just stood there not knowing what to do, it was after what seemed like an eternity the security guard pushed him out of the elevator, which promptly closed right behind Duke.

"Well Mr. Weaselton? I am a busy man, so do not waste my time. I was told that you have an object that might be of interest to me." He growled his predatory eyes locked right on Duke.

"Y… yes sir, all my contacts told me you were the man to see about this particular item." Duke reached into his pocket and pulled out the core and showed it to Valdez, it gently floated an inch above Duke's outstretched palm. Valdez strode across the room with a feline grace you would not have expected from such a large mammal even a tiger. He looked down at the core, the light from it reflecting off his eyes, making them shine like the hot embers of a dying fire. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had of course heard stories about the core, the ancient and powerful gem that lay at the heart of Zootopia, but he never once thought he would see it, let alone have it so very close to his own paws. He reached out to touch it but Duke withdrew his hand and shook his finger at the tiger.  
"Ah ah ah! Can't touch the goods until we discuss price!"

The tiger glared down at the weasel before him and without another word reached out and grabbed the small mammal by the throat. Duke could feel the razer sharp claws digging into his neck.

"How bout this little mammal, You give me the gem and stay quiet about everything you have seen here today, and I let you live?"


	9. Chapter 9

As usual Judy Hopps was at the wheel while Nick enjoyed one of his homemade pawpsicles. Judy eyed the pawpsicle curiously. Nick noticed and said,

"What?"

"Do you and Finnick still go over to tundra town to makes those?" Nick laughed.

"Of course not, I just have a paw shaped popsicle mold at home these days. Though I admit I do miss those days at time. There is nothing like the feeling of getting away with a good hustle."

"Don't let Bogo hear you say that. it was hard enough getting him to take the idea of a fox police officer seriously. Don't blow it by saying stuff like that around him." Judy knew her partner's tendency to push people's buttons all too well and she also knew that Chief Bogo had an entire array of buttons that should never be pushed. Still, all things considered things had turned out well over the last year since Nick joined the police force. Sure on occasion he would receive the odd glance from a passerby when they saw him in his police uniform but overall most people were receptive to the idea of a fox police officer.

"Hey you missed our turn, Duke's favorite corner is that way." Nick gestured back toward the turn Judy had just passed by.

"I wanted to check something before we questioned Duke." She turned onto a familiar road and Nick immediately knew where she was going.

"Carrots, I thought we decided last night that your theory was crazy!"

"I know, I know, Still I just wanted to swing by the natural history museum and just ask an expert if it's possible for an intelligent unknown mammal species to have gone undetected until now. The world's a big place after all."

...

The museum was unusually crowded that day. A new exhibit was opening up featuring displays of the earliest upright walking mammals. Children pointed excitedly at the parts of the display that featured their own particular species. Nick walked up to a display featuring a fox stalking a rabbit and he frowned.

"No wonder some people still have such backwards attitudes toward foxes when they display stuff like this." He looked around and noted that no other predators were featured stalking prey. Judy walked up beside him and poked him in the side. "Don't take it too personally. This display is really old. I remember seeing it when I first visited the museum when I was a kid." Nick still sulked a little bit looking at the other displays where other predator's four legged ancestors were portrayed with high proud postures, teeth unbarred, calmly staring off into nothingness.

"I like to think of it as a reminder of how far we have come." Judy and Nick turned around to see a large ox in a suit standing behind them. "Although I do plan on having it replaced relatively soon with a display more in line with the spirit of the current exhibit. I'm Dr. Henry Oxford, curator of this museum." Judy was about to introduce herself and Nick when Dr. Oxford said. "And certainly no introduction in necessary in your case, You're the famous Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde. I've read all about you in the paper over the last year."

"Why is it the only predator stalking prey in this whole exhibit is a fox."

"It's purely by accident I assure you, We've slowly been replacing all displays that featured scenes of predation, this just happens to be one of the last to go." He looked down at the pair before him. "I'm sorry if it has caused any offense. As I said it's going to be replaced in the near future with a more appropriate display I assure you." Nick just huffed, his mood for the day obviously spoiled by the mere sight of the display. Judy just sighed and turned to speak to Dr. Oxford.

"Dr. Oxford, we need your help with a case. Did you by any chance catch the news last night on ZNN? The report about an unknown animal captured by the ZPD in the Central district?" Dr. Oxford nodded.

"I do remember hearing about that, though I don't understand why you'd come here for advice instead of the zoo. This museum generally specializes in extinct animal species. The closest thing we have to non-extinct species are skeletons of the earliest known mammals to walk upright."

"Well you see sir, after capturing the animal, we still have not been able to identify it, it certainly doesn't bear any resemblance to any living species of mammal that either of us have seen. But… Well, do you think by any chance an unknown species of mammal could still be out there related to maybe to…" Judy paused not wanting to sound foolish in front of such a learned mammal. Oxford just raised an eyebrow and waited for Judy to finish. "Well the creature we captured, I swear it looks like something from the primate family."

Dr. Oxford raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you certain, there hasn't been any other upright species of mammal discovered for at least a century."

Judy nodded her head. "Dr. Badger over at Cliffside was able to confirm it's not a hoax and she feels that the chances of it being some kind of sick, deformed mammal are unlikely."

Dr. Oxford rubbed his chin, thinking about what he should do regarding Judy's extraordinary claim. "I would be remiss if I didn't at least check up on your claim. Have Dr. Badger send over a blood sample and I'll have a team of my scientists compare it against the few primate specimens we have DNA samples of."

"Perfect!" Judy jumped and twirled in the air in a show of excitement. "I'll have Dr. Badger send you over a sample right away!"

Dr. Oxford just nodded and turned and walked away. Judy scratched her head for a moment feeling like she had forgotten something. Then she remembered!

"Nick we have to go to Cliffside at once! I just remembered, we left Cindy there!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Valdez Lexxon watched the core levitate an inch above his palm, it emitted a cool soft white glow. He reached out and poked it with his finger, near expecting the core to be warm to the touch but instead it was oddly cool to the touch. He knew what would happen if he turned it over to the council. They would just return it to its little alcove where it would go to waste, powering a single cryonics tube for the rest of eternity. There were so many questions that this small gem could answer. The council would never let him keep it, so long as it was needed to power the human's cryonics tube. Something had to be done and soon to make sure that returning the human to sleep was no longer an option. He rubbed his chin for a moment and chuckled. He had an easy solution to the human problem, all he needed to make was one simple phone call.

...

Cindy sat in the oversized chair while she watched Tim watch the television. Currently Gazelle was on, shaking her tail to her latest hit song. Tim was mesmerized by the pop star as she danced around on stage.

"I still can't believe how much your time is like mine. It's really…"

"Comforting?" Cindy interjected. Tim turned to look at her,

"I was thinking bizarre. Don't get me wrong, Zootopia looks like a wonderful place to live and all but…"

"But what?"

"It's a little disconcerting seeing places where I expect to see human's walking about, going about their normal lives… The main question I have is what happened… What happened to humanity. I mean I volunteer for a revolutionary medical experiment, I expected there to be side effects, but, not this."

Tim continued to stare at the TV screen, but his eyes were blank, unfocused on the images before him. Instead his thoughts had turned inwards as he continued to try and wrap his mind around his current situation. What happened, was the thought that kept rolling around in his head. What happened to humanity, his friends, his family? It was at that moment it finally hit Tim that they were probably long dead. Everything up to this point had been so surreal that he was sure it had to have been a dream. But the antiseptic smell of the hospital, the feel of the bed beneath him, the cold linoleum floor beneath his feet. It was all too real to be a dream. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His gut started to knot up and his voice box seemed to seize up in his throat. Cindy noticed the odd expression on Tim's face and she leaned forward in her chair, a concerned expression on her face.

"Tim? Are you alright?"

Tim tried to say 'I'm fine' but the words just did not want to escape his lips. He continued to breath raggedly for a few more moments before he was able to speak… "It finally just hit me… Everything, everyone I ever knew, they're all gone…" He looked up at Cindy and pressed his hand against the plexiglass wall separating them. "Dead I mean… I have no idea how long I was asleep, but for animals to have evolved to the point you have… It had to be thousands of years."

Cindy just stared at Tim. In the short time that she had known this strange creature the idea that he had friends, a family even, was only a faint notion in the corner of her mind. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up and find herself in a strange time and place, her whole family gone, for a bunny the very idea of being completely alone was almost incomprehensible. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be fine, but she knew that would be a lie. In truth very little was going to be all right for Tim if any of his outlandish story was even remotely true. She put her hand on the plexiglass wall as well, if the wall had not existed their hands would have been touching.

"Tim… No matter what happens I'm here. I'm your friend and I'll do everything in my power to make sure your safe." Cindy was surprised how confident she sounded, given the fact that her power to do much of anything was fairly minimal. She did know that if Tim wasn't treated well by the authorities she would make sure the world heard about it.

Tim looked up and into her eyes and he knew she was being sincere. He nodded to her and did his best to sit up on the bed and calm himself down. A few deep breaths later Tim found the sick feeling in his stomach abating.

"Thanks" he said. At least he had woken up to a friendly face, even if that face wasn't a human one. He lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You know what's funny right now Cindy?"

"What's that Tim?"

"I know I've probably been cryonically suspended for thousands of years, but still the one thing I want more than anything else right now is to go to take a nap. It's been one of those days you know?

"Then sleep. I'll watch over you while you do. I promise."

Tim rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly before flopping down on the bed. a thousand thoughts were running through his head. What was he going to do now? He now knew there wasn't any home to return to, so where was he going to go, would they even release him into the wider world of Zootopia? Even if they did how was he going to make a living? All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He wondered if the cryopod he had been using was still functional. If it was he found himself sorely tempted to return to it.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Delgato stared at his watch and sighed. The tiger was bored. He had no idea what he had done to anger Chief Bogo enough to deserve an assignment like this. Guarding a sedated mammal of unknown origin was hardly the kind of assignment he usually received. Usually he was on a major stakeout, busting catnip dealers or at the very least patrolling the streets. He turned around and peered through the main doors window trying to see if he could discern any sign of life. Nothing, at least it wasn't too much longer until his shift was over. It had been a completely uneventful night.

He yawned loudly. He was ready for a nap. It was then he felt something strike his shoulder. He turned to look and saw a small dart protruding from his deltoid. He reached up to pluck it out, but before he could his vision started to blur and then his legs buckled beneath him causing him to collapse forward right into his face.

The wolf that just shot Delgato carefully stepped over the tiger's collapsed form and poked him with his paw making sure the tiger was definitely out. He signaled to a pair still hiding in some shrubbery a distance away. From behind the foliage two more figures emerged, another wolf and a massive polar bear.

"You stay here and guard the bridge in case this thing we're after slips by." He pointed to the polar bear.

"C'mon, it's time to finish the job." The wolf said to his partner.

...

The inside of Cliffside Asylum's main hall was empty. The three moved on silent paws as they explored the floor layout checking to make sure no more ZPD officers were on guard. As they made their way further into the facility the lead wolf caught a glimpse of a crack of light emanating from beneath a door. Slowly he snuck up and peeked through a window on the door. He could see a badger leaning over a microscope. In the next room he swore he could hear Gazelle on what must have been a television. He looked around once more to make sure no one else was present. Certain they were alone he slowly opened the door. Even though the facility was old the door opened smoothly not creaking one bit. Slowly he creeped up behind Dr. Badger and put her in a headlock. "Scream and you're dead, Badger." Dr. Badgered nodded showing she understood. "Where is the creature you're studying?" She pointed a shaky paw toward the observation ward where Tim and Cindy were. He pulled Dr. Badger from the stool she had been resting on and dragged her to the next room, her small form dangling from the arm in which he had her in a choke hold. The other wolf followed him his dart gun drawn and at the ready. Looking around the corner of the door into the next room he saw a small bunny watching a Gazelle concert on the television. She was speaking softly to someone he couldn't see in one of the observation chambers. Looking around he saw that each room was locked by a keypad lock. He growled softly to himself and pulled back from the corner and whispered into Dr. Badger's ear. "What is the combination for the locked room the creature is in?" He hissed into her ear, "Don't even think about giving me a fake one, or I'll make sure you live to regret it." Too afraid to even consider giving the wolf a fake code she gasped out as best she could "2903."

"Thanks lady." There was the sound of a puff of air and then the badger went limp in his arms. The wolf unceremoniously dropped the unconscious doctor to the floor.

...

Cindy was watching TV when she heard the thud. Getting up out of the chair she was sitting in she started to walk toward the door. "Dr. Badger? Is everything okay?" she reached up to open the door, but the wolf on the other side of the door had other plans and opened the door swiftly slamming Cindy into the opposing wall. Momentarily stunned Cindy collapsed onto the floor. She looked up just in time to see two wolves stalk into the room.

Before she could even open her mouth to say anything one of the wolves reached down and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her across the room, she kicked and flailed but to no avail the wolves grip was to strong. Tim hearing the commotion sat up in his bed and called out.

"Cindy? What's going on?" It was then he saw the wolf grasping his new friend by the scruff of the neck and he scowled. He hadn't been awake in Zootopia for long but he knew bad guys when he saw them. He slammed his fist against the plexi-glass wall dividing them and shouted out. "Let go of her you mangy mutt!" The wolf glanced at him, a malicious twinkle in his eye.

"Well, well the boss wasn't lying. You are way uglier than I imagined, Human." Tim glared at the wolf standing before him, roughly he handed Cindy off to one of his compatriots.

Cindy watched in terror as the wolf entered security code for Tim's door, She didn't know what these wolves wanted with Tim, but from the look the current situation she knew it could be nothing good. "Leave him alone!" She shouted, "He hasn't done anything to you."

The door slid open and before the wolf could react Tim rushed forward and tackled to him. They grappled with each other momentarily, then one of the other wolves raised his dart gun and fired. Tim seeing this twisted around and dragged the wolf into the gun's line of fire. The dart hit the wolf squarely in the chest and the wolf let out a yowl as the dart plunged into him. He looked as his partner with an expression of shock. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he fell to the floor, unconscious. The other wolf tossed Cindy aside, she slammed into the wall and fell to the ground dazed. While the other wolf fumbled with the dart gun attempting to reload it Tim raced forward and slapped the gun from the wolf's paws. Disarmed the wolf jumped back before Tim could grab him. The wolf growled loudly and swiped at Tim, his sharp claws outstretched. The claws caught Tim's hospital gown leaving three large rips in it. The wolf swiped at Tim again but Tim blocked him with his left arm and with his right arm punched the wolf in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Before the wolf could recover Tim punched him several more time in the muzzle before finally delivering a knockout blow. Tim stood there breathing heavily for a moment before pointing to the wolf laying at his feet and saying authoritatively,

"Stay!" when the wolf remained still he followed it up with. "Good boy."

With both wolves out cold Tim rushed to Cindy's side, she was out cold. He picked up her small form in his arms and ran toward the door.

Tim burst through Cliffside's exit and glanced around frantically. In the distance he saw a large polar bear standing over the form of a tiger dressed in a police uniform. The bear looked up and saw him and let out a loud growl as it rushed toward him. Tim ran as fast as he could, clutching Cindy's still unconscious form. Suddenly he found himself at the edge of a cliff, a loud roaring waterfall spilling out below. He couldn't judge how far the fall was. he glanced back over his shoulder, the polar bear was between him and the bridge to the other side of the cliff. The polar bear let out a loud roar and started to charge. His back to the very edge of the cliff Tim had nowhere else to run. The polar bear smashed into him sending Tim and Cindy flying off the cliff, and down they plunged into the deep depths of the water below.

 _To my readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with a new job. Also I am in the process of editing the existing chapters, just small tweaks nothing earth shattering. When I first started writing this I really didn't have a clear idea of where I wanted the story to go so I kinda made things up as I progressed forward. Now I have a better idea of where I want things to go, so that should make finishing this fan fiction easier for me. Tata_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Judy internally scolded herself for forgetting that she had left her sister at Cliffside Asylum. She gripped the wheel of the car tightly as she maneuvered it through the city.

"How stupid can I be, forgetting my sister."

Nick smirked and looked over at her.

"Come on carrots, it's not that bad. So she got to spend a few extra hours with our odd guest. At worst she's probably bored out of her mind."

When Judy pulled the car up to Cliffside she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Nick where are the guard's Bogo said he was going to post?"

She exited the car and walked toward the guard booth and let out a loud gasp when she saw Delgato laying unconscious on the ground. She was about to go to Delgato's side when she heard a loud roar. She looked up and saw a large polar bear rushing Tim and Cindy. She opened her mouth to shout but before she could the polar bear slammed into the two throwing them over the side of the cliff.

"No!" Judy cried out and Nick came rushing up beside her. "Judy what's wrong?" He scanned the horizon as the polar bear turn to face them. Judy growled angrily and started to run toward the polar bear, completely ignoring the size difference between the two of them. She pulled her tranquilizer gun and fired. It missed the bear by mere inches. Not discouraged she ran to the side of the cliff where the water fall poured into the river below. Nick momentarily stunned by his partner's rash actions quickly recovered his senses and pulled his dart gun and ran after Judy.

"Judy, stop! Are you crazy there is no way you can take him alone!"

The polar bear's blind rage kept him chasing after the small rabbit, completely ignoring the precarious position he was putting himself. Nick raised his gun and fired. The dart hit the polar bear in his side. The bear stumbled slightly, the tranquilizer phasing him but not rendering him unconscious. Judy saw her chance and turned around quickly and started to run toward the bear. Leaping as high as she could she hit the bear in the muzzle, knocking his head back and causing him to spin around. Judy then propelled herself off the polar bears muzzle, and deftly landed on the ground before the bear. Stunned by the tranquilizer dart and Judy's kick the polar bear stumbled backwards, his feet slipping on the wet ground beneath him, and over the edge of the cliff he went, joining Tim and Cindy in the inky dark depths of the river below. Judy ran over to the side of the cliff and looked down, her eyes frantically scanning the river and it's shore.

"Cindy!" she shouted, tears streamed down her face. It was her job to keep her safe while visiting her in the big city, a deep sense of failure and grief began to build up inside of her. Nick ran to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Judy, we need to call this in." His voice was flat as he stared down at the river, also desperately searching for any sign that Cindy had survived the fall.

Several police cruisers arrived within minutes of them calling it in. Chief Bogo stepped out of one of them and evaluated the scene. Judy was sitting on the curb of the road with Nick beside her, his arm wrapped around her tiny form. Judy stared off into nothingness, completely numb to all emotions. The sound of Helicopters roared overhead, their search lights aimed at the river, the water rippling as the blast of air from their blades hit the water.

Bogo let the pair be for now, instead focusing on getting control of the crime scene. Several officers entered the asylum and soon after they were escorting two handcuffed wolves to rear seats of the parked cruisers. Dr. Badger emerged soon afterwards, still groggy from the tranquilizer dosage she had recently received. Bogo walked up to her.

"Doctor, What happened here?" he spoke as calmly as he could, though deep beneath the surface he felt something akin to rage. One officer assaulted, a missing civilian and worst of all the creature was missing.

Dr. Badger looked up at the chief. "They were here for the creature, that's all I know."

Chief Bogo huffed and turned toward Judy and Nick deciding now was the right time to get their side of the story.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde what can you tell me about what went on here this morning?" Judy wiped the tears from her face and looked up at the imposing form that was chief Bogo.

"We were coming to pick up my sister Cindy, when we noticed Delgato unconscious. The creature was holding my sister, she looked unconscious. Then a polar bear charged the creature and my sister, they… they fell over the side of the cliff into the river."

Bogo nodded solemnly,

"We are currently having rescue teams search up and down the river. But officer Hopps you must be aware that there is a good chance your sister didn't survive the fall."

Nick spoke up,

"We survived the same fall chief." Nick offered up a hopeful tone in his voice.

Bogo turned and with a raised voice spoke,

"And it was a one in a million chance that you did. We have to be prepared for the worst."

Judy spoke up.

"The polar bear. I knocked him into the river after he attacked me. You're rescue teams should search for him as well."

Bogo nodded. He turned to leave but stopped and eyed his two grief stricken officers.

"There is nothing more you can do here. Return to the station and start writing up a report."

Judy couldn't help but glance back toward the cliff her sister had fallen from. Why was the creature holding her sister? And if the creature and Cindy did survive the fall… Cindy might still be in the creatures clutches. Judy shivered and tried not to think about all the horrid things the creature might be doing to her sister right now.

...

Tim's first impression of the river water was that it was very cold. Still after being on ice for several millennia the cold seemed to bother him less than he would have expected. He had plunged deep into the river's depths. Quickly he began to swim upwards. His webbed hands assisting him ascent to the surface. When he finally broke the water's surface he let out a loud gasp and gulped in as much air as he could. His breathing was rapid and panicked. He looked around searching for the shore. The river current carried him rapidly down the river. It was at that moment Tim remembered he had not fallen off the cliff alone. He glanced around at the water around him searching for Cindy's small form. He saw her laying face down in the water. As fast as he could he began to swim toward her.

"Hang on Cindy! I'm coming!" he grabbed her small form and did his best to fight the river's currents as she swam for the shore line. He had already been swept far down the river to the point he could barely see the cliff side he had fallen from. As soon as he reached the shore he checked to see if Cindy was still breathing. She wasn't. Quickly he tried to remember his CPR training, but how exactly do you perform CPR on such a small animal? That was the first thought that crossed his mind. Gently he pushed down on her chest, sweat began to form on his brow, he was terrified that he might crush the rabbits tiny chest if he pressed to hard. He then placed his mouth over hers as best he could and blew air into her lungs. He continued this for a few more moments before Cindy began to cough up water. Tim sighed in relief.

"Cindy are you okay?" She didn't answer, he looked down at her and noticed that she was still unconscious. Shaking his head he sat down beside her.

"Well that was one heck of a fall… Can't believe we survived." He spoked aloud to himself. He turned toward the river and noticed a large white mass being carried by the current. He jolted upward realizing that the polar bear had joined them in their fall from the cliff. He was about the grab Cindy and run when he noticed the polar bear wasn't moving. It lay face up in the river. Tim couldn't tell if the bear was alive or dead but he wasn't going to wait around in plain sight to find out. He gently picked up the small rabbit and slung her over his shoulder. "Shelter and some warmth that's what we need right now." Again Tim spoke to himself. He slowly made his way through the thick brush growing along the river bed. He grimaced as he stepped on a sharp branch, cutting his foot. What he wouldn't give for a decent pair of shoes right now. Still he wasn't going to let the lack of proper footwear impede his efforts, and with that thought further and further into the unknown he traveled.


End file.
